Negima: Kitsune Lesson (HIATUS)
by RandomReaderThatWrites
Summary: Nobody wanted him. No one loved him. They all hated him. And he still didn't know why. But one day, the one that caused all this pain, the one that all feared, he promised to lift the pain. He could give him the love he needed, he could send him somewhere where people wouldn't hate him. All he had to do was set him free, and all the pain would go away.
1. Ch1: Prologue of Another Life

**_Negima: Kitsune Lesson  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, or Naruto , in any shape or way._**

 ** _I decided to write this Crossover, an inspiration from another story that stopped being updated years ago. I hope you enjoy it._**

 ** _S.: Nobody wanted him. No one loved him. They all hated him. And he still didn't know why. But one day, the one that caused all this pain, the one that all feared, he promised to lift the pain. He could give him the love he needed, he could send him somewhere where people wouldn't hate him. All he had to do was set him free, and all the pain would go away._**

 ** _Chapter 1: Prologue Of Another Life_**

* * *

 _...Elemental Nations, Konoha..._

His body ached everywhere. They had attacked him. They had stubbed him, kicked and punched him. His spiky blonde hair was now bloody, and his clothes tattered, barely clothing him. He couldn't believe, that these people would attack a two year old child for no reason. He still couldn't understand, how he wasn't dead yet. Was it because of the Hokage, or was it just his luck? Why did they hate him? Why did they want to kill him? Why did they fear him? So many questions he had, but no answer to them. He hated them all. He wonted to run away, but couldn't.

He pushed his beaten body, trying to climb the stairs to his home. It hurt, and he didn't want to move, but he had to. Unable to move anymore, he stopped, only half the stairs climbed, looking up, his vision started to blur. He soon fell to sleep, too tired to even think, move, talk, or hear. He could do nothing. Too much pain.

Still, he was sure, that just a second before he fell asleep, he heard a soft growl from somewhere. Without his knowledge, his body was covered by a red liquid-like substance. From the liquid, a red hand grew, and it pressed itself against the stairs. His body was moving up the stairs, but not from his own will or power. The red liquid-like hand was lifting him up and down, until they reached the door. A second hand grew, and it opened the door, then both hands got him inside. He wasn't aware of all these events, why they were happening or who was making them. He was too tired to even care. The hands brought him to his room, and on top of his bed. Upon setting him in a comfortable position, the liquid disappeared inside of him.

* * *

 _...Inside Naruto's Mind..._

Inside a giant cave, stood the demon that all humans feared, the Nine Tailed Fox. It was looking on the distance like remembering a long forgotten memory.

 **"Yondaime..."** it growled.

* * *

 _ **Inside the dark cage, the giant fox was looking angrily at the one who imprisoned him inside a newborn baby. The Forth Fire Shadow was looking back at him. Then the Yondaime spoke:**_

 _ **"Kyubi, the seal I placed on Naruto, will never let your free." he said and the fox growled. "Know that if he dies, you die too, so it would be in your best intentions to protect him. Try living in the light for once, and help my boy grow up. If the day comes, that you are willing to help my son, not only for your own personal gains, but because your intentions are pure, then tell him to rip the seal paper. But if you try to lie to him, I will appear to stop him, and you can say goodbye to your freedom." he told the fox and turned away, ready to leave. As he disappeared, the fox, got up on all fours and let out an angry growl.  
"Curse you for sealing me here! I will reap you and your boy to shreds!"**_

 _ **Since that day, it looked after the boy, even though he was what he hated the most. He saw the villagers beat him to a pulp, and his opinion started changing. They called him a demon, but have they ever looked at themselves? They were accusing a child, for what he never did, for what he wasn't responsible. It made angry, firstly that they compared him, the Demon King, to such a small brat. But then, looking through the boy's eyes, without his awareness, he changed. The two years he lived inside his body, were all he needed. Of course, not to change his nature or something like that, but to change his opinion on the race called Humans.**_

* * *

He was all wet, maybe because it was raining. He woke up, but saw all black. Maybe it was nighttime. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but then froze, when he heard a loud growl. He turned around and saw one single crimson slitted eye. It was bigger than his small body, and that kinda scared him.

 **"Calm down boy."** a demonic voice ordered. He sat down and looked at the eye curiously. His two-year old mind wondering to who it belonged. **"See, that wasn't that hard."** the voice added. A fire lit up somewhere, giving him a better view of where he was. What got his attention was a cage, behind it, the owner of the crimson eye. It was a giant dark red fox. He could see some tails moving like with a mind of their own, and saw the tip of a tail was on fire. That was the source of the light.

"Who are you?" he asked in a small voice.

 **"Call me Kurama."** the fox answered. **"Do you know where you are, boy?"**

Naruto looked at him with his big blue eye and answered. "No."

 **"You are inside your mind, kit."** Kurama answered and he blinked. **"I am the one that people call the Demon King, Kyuubi The Nine Tailed fox."** he added. **"Sit down and let me tell you a story..."**

* * *

The fox finished its story, telling the small boy about the attack two years ago, and about his parents. Of course that was too much for a two year old, and he would occasionally start crying, but Kurama was prepared for that. Whipping the last tear from his face Naruto asked in a broken voice. "Why did you bring me here, Kurama?"

 **"Too help you of course. You see the paper on top of the gates?"** he nodded. **"Rip the letter, and I promise to train you to defend yourself, and that on your third birthday, I will send you somewhere where the people will love you, and not hate you like the villagers.** "

"Okay, but how do I Get there?" he asked getting up, wanting more than anything, the pain to go away.

 **"Hop on here."** Kurama answered extending his tail to him. the boy was ready to rip the seal, and when he did, all went black.

* * *

He woke up, this time on his room. It was morning, and the sun shone into his room. _"Was it all a dream?" he thought._

 **"Good morning, kit."** a demonic voice greeted him. It came so sudden, that he jumped high in the air when it did. It sounded so familiar, like he just heard it minutes ago, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Then he jumped on the air again, this time not from the voice.

"Kurama-san?" he yelled to the room.

" **Quiet kit! I am in your head, remember?** " the fox shushed him.

"Right. So you are going to train me today?" he asked hopefully and happily.

 **"First, breakfast."** the fox ordered.

"Oki-doki."

 _...After breakfast..._

Surprisingly, it was early in the morning, and no villager was out to attack him, so he made a easy road to the village's outside woods. Using the advantage of having a small body, Naruto was able to pass the village's gates without the guards noticing. After getting a good distance away, he asked the demon:

"So, why did we come here?"

" **For the only reason there is to be.** " the fox said confusing Naruto. " **Because, I want you to summon me outside, in the real world. But if you summon me inside the village, everybody will freak out.** " the fox added, and Naruto opened his mouth in an 'o'. " **Bit your thumb.** " he ordered. " **Than place your hand on the ground and call 'Summoning'. You don't have a contract, so no summon will come, which leaves only me. Now do it**." he added.

"A contract?" Naruto asked curious but then, "Hey wait, aren't you too big to come out here?"

" **Just do it."** Kurama ordered irritated. Naruto bit his thumb, and made a step back when he saw the blood. It reminded him of many things. Shaking it off, he placed his hand on the ground and called:

" **Summoning!** "

A poof of smoke followed. It had the size of a full-grown horse. It continued to rise, then it started going up to the sky, until it disappeared. On the ground, lying there was Kurama, with a his head on his paw, looking bored. He was of the same size as a horse, or maybe slightly bigger. " **You are too young for Chakra training, so we will only focus on you physical strength and endurance. When you get older, I will teach you some Jutsus I happened to learn from seeing your father use them.** " he said, rising on his four paws. Naruto looked at him, and the fox looked back. " **Let's begin.** " and Naruto nodded.

* * *

 _...Sixth Months Later, October 10th..._

It was his Birthday, and the day, that Kurama promised they would leave this place. The past sixth months he had trained with him in strength, endurance and stealth. He was able to escape the villagers most of the times, and also fight back when he couldn't. He wonted to leave this place. Even though the Hokage was nice to him, and promised that no harm was going to get to him, he couldn't stand this place. Before his leave, he decided to pay a visit to the Hokage, as a fellow Villager and not as a helpless kid.

He opened his bathroom's window, and from it jumped to the rooftops. His young body was very resistance and strong, because of his natural strength and Kurama's Chakra, alongside the regenerative factor. He reached the Hokage's Tower and from the open window stepped inside. The Sandaime felt a present and turning his head to the side, he was shocked to see Naruto. He was wearing Black Ambu pants, and a black shirt. Seeing the picture stumped in the shirt, he was even more shocked. It was the Nine-tailed Fox. Its mouth was open on his right shoulder, and four of its tails were on the front, one on the side and the other four on the back. Its front paws were one on his left shoulder and the other on his right kidney area.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" the old man asked, leaving aside the window thing. It reminded him of a certain person. "Do you need something?"

"Hokage-sama," Naruto started with a straight face not fitting for his age. "I know of my status as a Jinchuuriki, and the reason of the hate I receive every day. I am aware of the stupid acts of the villagers, who do not understand the seal in my belly," now the Third Fire Shadow was shocked, "I know they don't want me here, and neither do I." he added turning to the window to leave.

"What are you saying Naruto?" the Hokage said rising up from his chair. Naruto looked at him and answered "I am leaving." the Hokage's eyes widened and with a movement of his hand and a "Restrain him!" order, two Ambus appeared from their hiding place and went for Naruto. He jumped in the air, and sent a spin-kick to one's head. The other shocked, received an axe-kick to his face. Naruto had used the first's head as a balance table and then send the kick to the other. The Hokage was shocked too, and Naruto used the momentum to throw himself out of the window. The old man ordered more ninjas to follow him, and they were getting close.

 **"Go to your house."** the fox advised, and Naruto nodded taking out some kunais from under his shirt. The Shinobis were shocked seeing the helpless 'demon' throw kunais at them, and some rookies were stabbed and slowed down. Naruto made his away to his house, and when he reached it, quickly getting inside he locked the door and went to his room. Getting a back over his shoulders, he resumed a fighting stance and waited in front of the door. It opened reviling ninjas, and he heard the window sills getting open, for more ninja to get inside. They smirked seeing the young child surrounded.

"Give up, demon. You stand no chance against us." one of them said laughing. Naruto calmed down and moved in a more social position. "So easy. I thought I could have some fun torturing you. But you surrendered so easily." he added annoyed.

"Nope." Naruto replied simply. Their eyes widened as a red Chakra surrounded his body. They lunged forward to attack him, but the chackra morphed into claws, keeping them away. Then the chakra turned to a light, which swallowed his entire body, and shot forward through the roof.

"What is that?" the ninjas asked. "It's the demon!" others answered yelling. Naruto smirked like a fox, and his whisker marks darkened. The red light blinded the ninjas, and as they shielded their eyes, Naruto sighed for the last time in this world. Then the light shot for the sky and it disappeared, alongside Naruto.

* * *

 _ **...Negima Universe, Forest...**_

The sky was clear. A four year old Asuna was standing by a tree. Takamichi was with her. She was looking at the sky, when black clouds took the place of the blue ocean. A red light shot from those clouds, and it landed 10 meters away from them. She was curious, and moving from her place, she run towards it. Seeing her move, Takamichi followed, and when they arrived they saw a crater with a small child in it. The boy had spiky blonde hair, and he didn't look any older than Asuna. Picking him up, Takamichi saw that he was unconscious.

 ** _...Three hours later..._**

"You found him in the forest?" a spiky-red haired man asked.

"Yes, Nagi. A red light came down from the sky, and when we looked, we saw him inside a crater, unconscious." Takamichi answered.

"Who is he?" Asuna answered looking at the boy and then at Nagi. "I don't know, Princess-chan." He answered. He then saw Naruto move slightly. "Hey, he is waking up." he told his companions. They surrounded the young Jinchuuriki, and as he woke up, he could make out some heads, but none of them seemed familiar.

 _"Kurama, where am I?"_ he asked his tenant.

 **"In the place I promised to send you.** "

He used what strength he had to raise his small body from the ground to his elbows. Looking around he asked the people surrounding him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Nagi, The Thousand Master." the red haired man said proudly. Naruto whispered the words 'Thousand' and 'Master' like he didn't understand them. "This is lil' Princess-chan, Asuna." Nagi continued. "And this are my companions from AlaRubra." he finished pointing at his companions. "What's your name?" Nagi asked.

"My name is..." he started.

 **"You don't remember it!"** but was cut of by the demon fox. He hesitated for a moment but then answered.

"I don't remember it." he said looking sad.

"Maybe he has amnesia." Albireo Imma guessed. "So, is there a name you would like us to refer to you with?" he asked with a smile, but Naruto shook his head. Albireo and the others looked as if thinking about something, and it was really hard. Then a light bulb appeared above Nagi's head as he suggested: "How about, we call you Etherios." all his comrades looked at him with a raised eyebrow, while Naruto confused said "O... kay."

"Where did that come from?"

* * *

 _...Inside Naruto's Mind..._

"Why didn't you want me to tell them my name?" Naruto asked the giant fox.

" **Because, now you aren't Naruto anymore. You are a new person, you have a new identity, and live in a new world, so you need to have a new name too. And besides, if you want me to train you, the name 'Fishcake' will not suit you."** Kurama answered as he was lying on the floor.

" **Now, in this world, the people use what is knows as Magic. Ask them to train you in it, and as for your chakra... it isn't built up yet. You are too young for it, so unable to use your own Chakra, you can draw from mine, but be careful..."** the fox looked at him with and evil smirk. " **My Chakra isn't healthy."**

* * *

 ** _...10 years_ _later..._**

 _Inside a dark ocean, two boys were present. They looked the same, only one was younger and the other older. The younger one opened his mouth, and let his voice free in the dark space:_

 _"I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I am the Jinchuurinki of the Nine Tailed Fox. I was hated from my villagers for something I had no control over, even though, they should be praising me for keeping the Demon sealed inside of me. I didn't know of my position as a jailer until I was almost killed when I was two. Every time I asked about the reason, the Hokage would say that I did nothing wrong. But when I learned the true reason, I made the villager's wish come true. I decided to leave. Naruto Uzumaki... died 10 years ago."_

 _The older boy looked as the youngest disappeared as if his body was made out of dust. He looked at the dark space, no through it. For ten years, he leaved as another person, he..._

"Etherios! Come on!" a shout brought him back to reality. A red haired female, with her hair in two pigtails kept together by two sets of bells, was standing at the door to his room. He looked at her and smiled.

"Coming." he told her as he got up to follow Asuna.

" _That's right._ " he thought to himself. " _My name is Etherios Redfox. I am thirteen years old. I grew up with my big sister Asuna and AlaRubra, mostly Takamichi. I am a mage ninja, trained in different arts, and this is my new life..._ "

 _"My new story!"_

* * *

 ** _And here is the prologue. Before anybody gets it wrong, no Kurama isn't nice with humans, only with Naruto because he knows that he is too young, and scaring him would be a pain. Here starts the adventure of our hero, as he meets Negi and the others. The story, for a short part of it follows canon events, but with different conclusions. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please live a review of your opinion. The more, the faster the next chapter gets out._**

 ** _Don't miss next chapter okay. Chapter 2: Professor Redfox. Until next time..._**

 ** _...Sayonara!_**

 ** _P.S.: I know that this chapter might look a little bit rushed, but I had a reason for it._**


	2. Ch2: Professor Redfox

**_Negima: Kitsune Lesson  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, or Naruto , in any shape or way._**

 ** _I decided to write this Crossover, an inspiration from another story that stopped being updated years ago. I hope you enjoy it._**

 ** _S.: Nobody wanted him. No one loved him. They all hated him. And he still didn't know why. But one day, the one that caused all this pain, the one that all feared, he promised to lift the pain. He could give him the love he needed, he could send him somewhere where people wouldn't hate him. All he had to do was set him free, and all the pain would go away._**

 ** _Chapter 2: Professor Redfox_**

* * *

 ** _...Taking a short look at Negi..._**

He was able to graduate. That made Negi happy. He was one step closer to his father, The Thousand Master. Right now, he was walking through the halls, with his sister Nekane and childhood friend Anya. They were all waiting for his job assignment, as a mage in training.

"Hey Negi! What does it say?" Anya asked. "I got assigned to a fortune-telling job in London."

"Where will you be training?" His sister was curious too.

"It's about to appear!" Negi exlaimed happily. They all looked at the paper, and as it started glowing, Negi made an 'Oh' sound.

"Well?"

 _ **A teacher in Japan.**_

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 ** _...On to Mahora..._**

In the Headmaster's office, Naruto... Etherios was standing, looking at the dean, as if waiting for an order. The past ten years he had grown up to be a handsome young boy. He was now wearing Black jeans, with a red jacket and a black shirt underneath. The shirt had the same fox-imprint as his shirt on the last day in The Hidden Leaf.

"You called Headmaster?"

"Please just call me Dean." the principal said. "I decided to give you a little quest. Do you think you are able to accomplish it?" the Dean told him with a straight face, down to business.

"Hai, Principal-sama. Anything you want me to do should be done." Etherios Replied. The Dean sighed, as he pulled an envelope from under his desk. There was no helping it.

"The P.E teacher retreated from his job, and I want you to take his place." he said. For a moment he forgot all the formalities.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

* * *

Negi was looking around. Everything looked amazing. He run into a train station and got inside a train. The train brought him to the Mahora Academy's grounds. He saw other peoples, students run from the train to their respective schools. Looking at his watch he shouted:

"No! I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" so he ran off as fast as he could.

Asuna and Konoka were running too. Asuna had woken late and now they were going to be late for class. And today they were supposed to get a new Homeroom Teacher. She was a really fast person, so imagine her shock when she saw a ten year old boy catch up her. Konoka noticed him too, and she smiled at him, slowing down. "What are you doing here, little one?" she asked politely, as they both looked at Negi. Asuna's attention was at his bag, it was filled with weird stuffs. "This is a girl's school in the deepest parts of Mahora Academy district." Konoka continued. "The Primary school was at the previous station." the Konoe pointed towards the train station. "No, I'm... I'm, I'm... ACHOOOOOOO!" what a bad time too sneeze Negi. Being a mage of the affinity Wind, his sneeze is dangerous. Being closer to him, Asuna was the victim of that danger, as she was striped to her underwear. She blushed as she looked at him shocked. She was just STRIPPED in the middle of the school's ground. In anger she forgot of her state and threw herself at the boy.

"WHAT DID YOU BRAT DO!?" she yelled shaking Negi by the shoulders, making him almost throw up. She wasn't able to continue her assault as a figure approached, throwing his coat over her shoulders. "That's enough, Asuna-kun. Don't you think that's a little too hard for a kid?" a male voice asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned slowly around. "Takahata-sensei!" she gasped. "Hello there, Negi-kun," the professor addressed the young boy. The girls were confused. Onion? "Long time no see, huh?"

"Takamichi! It has been a long time." Negi replied happily. The two girls were shocked.

"You two know each-other?" Asuna asked, and got a nod for an answer.

"Walcome to Mahora Academy. Nice place, isn't it..." the professor started saying. "Negi-Sensei?"

"Eh, sensei?" Konoka asked, while Asuna looked at the red-haired mage.

"Ah yes, that's right. *Cough* I will be teaching English at this school. My name is Negi Springfield." the boy said with a bow.

"EHHHHHHHHHH!"

"W... wait just a minute here... You are a teacher!?" Asuna asked shaking him by the shoulders. "A brat like you!?"

"Hey, come on Asuna..." Konoka tried to calm her down.

"Ah, don't worry about it. He is actually quiet smart." Takamichi reassured them. "Sensei... but even if you tell me that..." but Asuna wasn't convinced. "It seems that from today onward, he will be taking class A instead of me." the professor continued. Asuna looked at him with disbelief. He had to be lieing. "You have got to be kidding!" she yelled crying comically. "I don't want this kid. Just a while ago he s... he did something nasty..."

"Eh, but..."

"I **_hate_** kids!" Asuna continued, while still shaking him. "Especially little annoying fleas like you!"

" _Ah, what a violent girl. I thought Japanese women were supposed to be kind and nice._ " Negi thought, resisting the urge to throw up. But then...

 ** _ACHOOOOOO!_**

And here goes Takahata's coat. Embarrassed, she tried to cover what she could, while going down to the ground. Negi looked apologetic, and Takamichi looked away, while Asuna...

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" She simply shouted to the heavens on the sky.

* * *

 _ **...To the Dean's Office...**_

The mage ninja had just left, when Takamichi entered with Negi, Asuna and Konoka. Odd, how come they hadn't crossed paths? Getting inside the four of them stayed before the old man, and Asuna looked still embarrassed, and with a light blush on her face. "Principal-sensei," she began, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Ah, if it isn't Asuna-chan," the principal said stroking his beard. "I see..." he turned to Negi. "Your training was to become a teacher in Japan. They have given you quiet a task..."

"Training?" Konoka wondered.

" _Could he be..._ " Asuna though to herself.

"Y... Yes. It's nice to meet you."

"But first, you must gain practical experience." the principal said. "How about we do it from now to March?" he then pointed at Konoka. "By the way, Negi. Do you have a girlfriend? What do you think of her? She is my granddaughter." but as an answer he got a hammer from said girl. "Oh, grandpa..."

 _"He said the same thing to Etherios. Talking about him... I wounder where he is._ " Asuna thought, but then remembered. "I-isn't it odd that a kid is doing the job of a teacher? And our homeroom teacher too."

"Negi-kun..." the principal ignored her. "This job will probably be difficult." he pointed out. "If it is too hard for you, you will have to return home, and you wont get a second chance. Are you prepared for it?"

"Y-yes. I will do it. Please, let me try."

"Then it is settled. We will begin today. Let me introduce you to our Stuff Guidance Officer, Shizuna-sensei. Shizuna-kun!" the dean called. Opening the door, a beautiful woman entered inside, and Negi unfortunately, found his head on her big breasts. "Ah, sorry about that." she apologized patting his head.

"If you don't understand anything, ask her." he said and Negi nodded. He then turned to the principal to excuse himself when: "Oh, don't worry, you wont be alone." confused first, he was shocked when he heard the principals next words.

"Oh and, Konoka, Asuna-chan, can Negi stay in your room for a while? We haven't decided where he will stay, yet."

* * *

 ** _...Sending a look on the other side..._**

 _"I am going to work as a teacher?"_ Etherios asked himself. _"Hey Kurama, you wake?_ " he head a growl and continued. " _I can't be a teacher. I am still training myself._ "

 **"You are not training someone how to fight in wars, kit."** the fox told him. " **You are only going to be the Physical Education teacher, until the new professor comes."**

"If you say so." he said with a sigh. "I think I am going to eat something. You want to come?" he asked, and some of the bystanders where looking at him oddly. He felt a mental shake of head, and sighed again going for that famous restaurant Chao Bao Zi. "But, I wonder why?"

 _ **After calming down, the ex-Konoha villager looked at the old principal. The last one chuckled and waved a hand. "Oh don't worry, you will not be alone. You see there is one mage-in-training coming here, and as part of his training, he will become a teacher here." the ninja raised an eyebrow. "He will be the Homeroom Teacher of 2A,"**_

 _ **"Asuna-neechan's class?"**_

 _ **"Yes. However, I want you to keep your status hidden. Don't tell him that you are a ninja mage, not yet at least. I want him to view you as a fellow child-teacher. Now if we are in an understatement, you are free to go."**_

 _ **Etherios gave a bow and left.**_

* * *

 ** _...With 2A..._**

Asuna and Negi were walking together, but looking away from each-other. " _There is something odd about him..._ " Asuna thought, and then turned towards the said boy. "I **_refuse_** to live together with someone like you. Go camp outside with a sleeping bag or something. I am going ahead. See you later, sensei!" and she moved away, walking faster, Konoka following her.

"That was mean!"  
"Hmph."

"What's with her?" Negi asked as Shizuna started explaining and handed him the class roll.

 ** _...Getting inside the class..._**

The 31 students of 2A were chatting with each-other, with some looking bored. They had heard about the new homeroom teacher and were waiting to meet him. Some where thinking him as a fat samurai, while others as a handsome man. Only a few knew his true form. As Negi and Shizuna entered, the girls were looking at the door with their complete attention. When he entered, Negi felt an eraser above him head and made it stop with his magic, but forgot about the girls around him. Letting the eraser free, it fell on top of him, turning his upper half white. He then resumed walking, only to be assaulted by arrows, and then going straight to the table, crushing in it. The girls looked at him, and then crowded around him, apologizing.

"Hey, it's just a kid."

"We are sorry. Are you hurt?"

"We thought you were our teacher."

But none of them expected Shizuna to say: "No, He **_is_** your Teacher." everybody looked at her. "Come on, introduce yourself." she told Negi. The mage-in-training swallowed as he started:

"I'm... I'm... My name is Negi Springfield. From this day onward, I will be teaching mag... uh, English at this school. I will only be here for three terms, but it's nice to meet you all."

 _ **...silence...**_

Then Negi backed away, when the entire class just jumped at him with "Kawai!" and "He is so cute!" calls.

"How old are you?"  
"Um, I am ten."

"Where did you come from?"  
"The back-hills of W-Wales."

"Where do you live now?"  
"I only just got here."

"Is this for real?" Chisame asked disbelieving what was happening. Shizuna gave a nod. "Yes, absolutely."

"Is he really going to be our Homeroom Teacher?" "Can we really have such a cute kid like him?" the students asked still crowding Negi.

"Hey now, you can't 'have' him. He is not food, ok?"

After questioning his IQ, Negi was grabbed by the collar from Asuna. She raised him from the ground and looked at him. "What did you do back there with the blackboard eraser?" she asked him, as Negi tried to free himself from the strong girl. "You did something weird, didn't you?" but before she could continue her interrogation, she heard a slam of a hand on the table, and an order from none other than the blonde-haired class representative, Ayaka Yukihiro.

"Cut that out, this instant!" she then turned to her classmates. "Everybody take your seats. You are making troubles for our sensei." Negi was sure that behind the girls, there was a flower background. "How about you let him go now, Asuna-san?" she suggested. "Although, that pose is really suitable for a violent monkey like you." she added and got a deathly glare from said girl. If looks could kill, the class would be on fire now.

"What did you say?" the death glare deepened.

"Negi-sensei, I have heard that you are a genius, who graduated from Oxford!" the class rep. ignored her. "Teaching has nothing to do with age... So please continue with Homeroom." she told the young to-be-teacher with a smile.

"Ah, thank you..." Negi replied awkwardly.

"What's with the 'nice girl' act, Iinchou?" Asuna asked, mocking said Iinchou.

"Ara..." Ayaka started and her teeth kinda shone. "It's only natural that I would look like a 'nice girl' from the outside, since I am a nice girl in the inside, Asuna-san." the president said proudly. Asuna looked at her and whispered mockingly: "What nice girl? You Shouta-kon!"

"Wha..." the blonde was firstly shocked, but then with a blush, grabbed the other girl by the collar, said girl returning the gesture. "Stop this scandalous accusations this instant! You shouldn't be talking, you with your old-man fetish!"

"What!"

"I know all about you and Takahata-sensei!"

"Grrr... Don't you dare say anymore! I love Takahta-sensei like my own father!..."

And so the fight began... I mean, Class began...

* * *

After finishing his first day of 'teaching', Negi decided to crush by the stairs to the World Tree. Looking at his class roster, he wrote the words 'Bully' and 'boo' near Asuna's picture.

"Take that!" he said taking out his tongue like a kid. But then he noticed, one of his students walking by the stairs.

"That... That's seat number 27, Miyazaki Nodoka."

She was carrying books with herself, books enough to make her blind. But, unfortunately, she missed one step and was falling to the side. "I knew it!" Negi shouted in worry, as he rose from his place and got his staff ready. On the far side, hidden in the trees was a figure. It was ready to move and stop the girl from falling, but stopped himself, when he saw the young teacher raise his staff and mutter a few words, casting a spell and slowing the fall. Asuna was there too, but Negi wasn't able to feel her presence, and she saw him kick off towards Nodoka to catch her.

" _He has everything under control."_ the figure sighed.

"Owowo... Are you okay, Miyazaki-san?" Negi asked worried, but the girl had passed out. He then felt a presence, and raising his head, his eyes widened seeing Asuna. Nodoka was waking too, but she had no time to look at her savior, because Asuna had snatched him, and run somewhere out of earshot. Looking around for any other person, she turned at Negi.

"I knew it!" and Negi freaked out. "You are a mage, aren't you?" she asked, clapping her hands over his shoulders.

"Ah, no... I... no... it's not..." Negi started shaking and he couldn't help himself but stutter. "You found out my secret and I will have to erase your memories." Asuna's eyes widened as he continued: "You might become tad empty-headed, but I can't allow you to tell anyone." he swirled his staff, and pointed it at the girl. " **Vanish!** "

However a circle appeared before Asuna, and it looked as if it was blocking the spell from reaching her. This time it was Negi's turn to look with shock and wide eyes.

"Thanks God!" Asuna suddenly cheered.

" _What luck..._ " the figure, who had followed them, added.

"Wha... why... What happened?" the boy asked.

"You see... Magic doesn't work against me. **Magic Canceling.** It is like my own magic, but I can't control it properly, resulting on it being able to protect me from spells, depending on my luck." Asuna explained with a sigh, and then leaned in. "So, you are here as part of your training?" the mage gave a nod. "Then, it can't be helped." she sighed again. "Come on, we have to help Honya, and return to class. Break is almost over, and we still have P.E to go."

"Okay..." Negi agreed shocked. " _She knows about magic? I will talk to Takamichi about her._ "

"Oh, and don't worry. I wont tell your secret so you won't be turned to an ermine." Asuan added and Negi was taken back.

* * *

 ** _...Finally P.E class..._**

The girls of 2A were making their away towards the gym, alongside their new professor and Shizuna.

"Hey, I heard that our P.E professor left his job yesterday." Kazumi Asakura informed her class. "Do you think they have found another teacher?" Makie asked. Kazumi was about to answer, but when she heard Shizune's voice she stopped. They had already entered the gym.

"Okay girls. Your new P.E teacher should be coming here at any second. Please be nice to him." the woman told them. The girls looked around the gym, but saw nobody. Then the doors opened, and inside got a boy, maybe a few years younger than them. He run towards them, and the girls' attention was back on the doors. Reaching them, they focused on him, as he talked to the Guidance Officer. Who was he? He had spiky blonde hair in a ponytail, and blue eyes. He had three whisker-like marks on both his cheeks and was wearing black pants with a red short sleeved shirt. The girls couldn't help themselves but think of him as... Handsome.

"Ah, Shizuna-sensei. I am sorry for being late. I hope I didn't make you wait for too long." the boy said bowing to them. "I am Etherios Redfox, and I will be replacing your P.E teacher until a new one is found. For as long as that might take, I hope we have a nice time together." he introduced himself, bowing again. The girls looked at him, jaws to the ground, if physically possible, while Shizuna chuckled at their faces, and the blonde could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. On instinct, he jumped back, resulting on an escape from the girls' deathly hug. His eyes widened, seeing the girls head-butt each-other and worried he spoke to them: "Um, I'm sorry. That was my instinct telling me to jump. I didn't intent on hurting any of you." the girls looked up at him, hurt.

"Now, now girls. That's no way to greet your teacher." Shizuna told the 2A's class members who had jumped at the young boy. Said boy looked around the girls and sighed. " _She is not here._ " he thought, but almost jumped in the air, when he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Etherios!?" Asuna shouted shocked. She then turned to the guidance officer. "First, we have Negi-brat as our Homeroom Teacher and now Etherios as our P.E teacher?" the woman gave a nod, while smiling. "Well now, get along well. I will be leaving, job awaits." the older female said, still smiling.

" _She called me by my name..._ " Negi thought, feeling slightly happy.

"Asuna-neechan!" the blonde called to her cheerfully, waving a hand. This got the attention of the class.

"Asuna..." half the class looked at the red-head.

"...Neechan!?" the other half looked at the young whiskered boy. Then Ayaka approached Asuna.

"How come a violent monkey like you has a little brother? A handsome one, too?" the class president asked. "Without me knowing?"

"We aren't really siblings..." Asuna started, looking at the blonde girl strangely.

"You see, I was raised with Asuna-neechan and Takamichi, so I am used to calling her 'big sister'." Etherios finished for her. The girls looked between them and the boy sighed. "Anyway, isn't about time we start class?" he asked, and got nods from the girls. "Then today we are playing Basketball." he said, holding a Basket ball that appeared out of thin air. One certain girl cheered.

 _"Unlike the time with me... they are actually listening to Redfox-sensei. Not like with me. They had me playing around to their will._ " Negi thought, gloom written around him, as he walked through the gym.

* * *

 _ **...After classes are over...**_

After class was over, the Jinchuuriki of The Nine-Tails was walking through the school grounds, thinking back to his conversation with his 'big sister'.

 ** _While the girls were playing around on the Basketball field, Asuna decided to talk to her 'brother'. Seeing her, the young Fox-boy waved a hand, and the girl returned the gesture._**

 ** _"What's up?" he asked with a smile._**

 ** _"Nothing really." she answered, but sighed when she remembered certain events. "Or maybe something has happened. Anyway, That Negi-brat is a mage." she whispered to him._**

 ** _"I know. The headmaster told me. But, out of curiosity. Did you tell him anything about yourself or me?"_**

 ** _"Only that I know about magic, and about my Magic Canceling. Nothing else. Why?"_**

 ** _"The principal told me to keep my status a secrete."_**

 ** _"Why?"_**

 ** _"I don't know." he sighed and whispered. "If he ever asks tell him that..."_**

" _I still don't get it. Why would the principal want me to keep my skills a secrete?"_ the boy stopped and brought a hand to his chin, thinking. _"Asuna-neechan knows to not talk about it, and I am sure the principal talked to Takamaichi and the others, so that leaves only me. I need to make..._ " but his thoughts were cut off by a call.

"Redfox-sesnsei" the said boy turned around to see the fellow child-teacher. "Hey, do you have time for a walk?" Negi asked catching up to him. "I am free the entire afternoon." the blonde answered, motioning to Negi to walk with him. "Why, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Actually, yes."

"Well then, come on. I was planning on going to the World Tree Plaza. We can talk there."

"Okay."

Walking together, the boys, without their knowledge, were attracting the attention of different students.

 ** _"Hey aren't they the new Child-Teachers?"_**  
 ** _"Yes, I think it's them."_**  
 ** _"The blonde one looks hot."_**  
 ** _"And the younger one is so cute!"_**

"So, how was your first day at class?" Etherios asked, surprising the younger professor, who was getting used to the silence. "A-ah, well... Honesty speaking, it was like hell. I-it was terrible, mostly because of Asuna-sa..." Negi started, but then stopped when he remember the person he was talking to was the girl's brother. "O-oh, I-i am sorry I didn't..."

Etherios chuckled, cutting him off. "Oh, it's no problem. Asuna-neechan acts like a bad person, but in the inside, she is a very kind person. You just have to give her time." the older boy said and they continued walking.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Etherios asked curious.

"How do you do it?" Negi asked with his head bowed down. Etherios raised an eyebrow. "Do what?" he then backed away when Negi simply jumped at him. Seeing his face, he saw that the boy was crying Anime-tears. "How can you teach the girls without them jumping at you!?"

"W-well... Calm down!" the blonde yelled, and Negi set on his place again. "See? Just now, you did what I told you to. You need to be strict with them and order them like a teacher should, while at the same time, be nice to them. When you aren't open for any attack, they will stay low, like an enemy would. You should know that much..." the blonde advised him, and the red-head blinked at the advise. "...you are a mage after all."

"What... how did you know?" Negi asked backing away.

"I told him." the mage-in-training heard Asuna's voice say. "He knows about magic too, so I thought it wouldn't be a problem if he knew." the red-haired girl approached them, holding in her hands three soda cans. "Here." she handed the boys a soda. "And don't worry, he wont tell anyone your secrete."

"O-okay." Negi stuttered getting the offered Soda. "Oh, Springfield-sensei..."

"Please, call me Negi."

"Okay, Negi-sensei. Why do you want to be a mage?" The Redfox asked. "Well that's because... one day I want to reach my father's, The Thousand Master's level, and one day be able to find him." he answered, looking at the sky.

 _"Nagi... The Thousand Master..."_

"What about you? How did you learn about magic?"

"Oh well, we have been living with Takamichi since the age of three, so it was kinda hard to hide it from us." Etherios answered sheepishly. "You can call me every time you need help, okay?" the blonde asked, sipping from his drink. _"His son, huh?"_

* * *

 ** _...The next day..._**

Class was over again, and Negi had tried to to teach like a proper professor, but the girls had him on the palm of their hands again. The break was going to end sooner or later, so he decided to rest for a while, and then watch the fellow Child-teacher on his lessons. First things first... his body ached everywhere.

"Yo, Negi-sensei!" he was greeted by none other than the blonde ninja. "How did you do today?"

"Horrible." the professor answered, whining. "And my body aches everywhere." he added, pressing a hand on his back, like an old man. Etherios raised an eyebrow, and Negi answered his unasked question. "Asuna made me sleep outside."

"Ah... Well, I told you to give her time. Hahaha." Etherios tried to easy the mood, as the younger boy started crying on his shoulder, while he patted his back. "Don't worry, everything is gonna be fine."

* * *

 ** _{N}, {K}, {L}._**

 _"This is it! I will give this to Asuna as my apology for what I did to her on the first day._ " Negi thought, holding a small glass bottle with a strange purple liquid in it. He run off towards the class were he thought Asuan was. Entering the classroom, he saw that except Asuna, there were other students in class. From what he knew, they were: Hasegawa Chisame, Miyazaki Nodoka, Ayase Yue, Haruna... what was her surname again? Please, forgive the young boy. It is his second day after all.

"Asuna-san!" he called, drawing the attention of the girls present. He crossed the classroom and made his way to Asuna. He then showed her the bottle with the strange liquid. "I made it!" the red-head exclaimed happily. "Made what?" the bells-girl asked looking at him with a closed eye. "The love potion!" he answered. "A what?" she asked again.

"The Love Potion." The boy said. "I heard that the female population would do anything for something like this, so they could make the ones they love…"

"Look kid," Asuna cut him off. "It is clear that you don't understand a maiden's heart. If you want somebody to love you, he/she has to love you for who you are, not because of a stupid Love Potion." The girl lectured him and was going to continue, but stopped when she heard the doors slam open. Inside got none other than her little brother, Etherios. He looked as if he had run a marathon. "Thirsty…" the boy whispered, but got his energy back when he saw a bottle with liquid in it. Not caring that the bottle might have something bad in it, he jumped at Negi and snatched the bottle away from him, drinking it all. "Finally! Thanks God!"

Negi's eyes widened in horror, as he saw the empty bottle, while Asuna only looked at him and asked. "What happened to you?"

"I had to escape from a group of monsters!" he told them, remembering a mob of girls that were following him. He then looked at Negi's terrified look. "What's wrong with you?"

"T-t-t-t-the L-l-l-l-love Pot-po-potion! You drank the Love Potion!"

"A Love Potion?" Etherios asked with a raised eyebrow, but then understood what he had done. "What~!" he screamed, and slowly turned toward Asuna. She looked the same, nothing different. "It didn't work!" He exclaimed happily, but then jumped in the air when he felt something touch his back.

"Has anyone told you how handsome you are?" Haruna asked him seductively. His expression changed to one of horror as he screamed. "It worked! Run!" and so he did. He ran towards the classroom's door, dragging Negi with him.

* * *

Outside of class, he ran through the hall and out of the school. Luckily there was no one around. "Phew. We are save here." Etherios said, whipping a sweat from his brow. "When do the effects wear off?"

"I don't know." Negi answered feeling guilty. The boys calmed down, seating on the stairs, but then their eyes widened when they heard calls. "Hello, Negi/Etherios-sesnsei!" a mob of girls called behind them, waving their hands lovingly. "How are you doing?" the girls asked. Parts of the mob were the girls 2A, with Haruna on the lead, meaning…

"And I was worrying why there was nobody around!" Etheros cursed, grabbing Negi and making a run again. "Me and my big mind."

They continued running, but surprisingly the girls were able to keep up with them. The boys then stopped, when they saw Ayaka riding a horse, step before them. "Ohoho!" she laughed. "You can't escape from me Negi-sensei!" she declared, and Negi's eyes widened. "But I didn't drink it!" he exclaimed in horror.

"Maybe it is affecting you, because you are standing close to me." the blonde guessed. "Let's split up." He ordered, getting a nod from the younger male who ran to the left, with him on the opposite side. "You are not escaping from me!" Ayaka yelled, following the red-spiked boy.

He ran as fast as his small legs could, without using magic. He then gasped when he saw more girls following him.

"Please Negi-sensei, will you eat this cake!"

"Not hungry!" he quickly rejected the offer _. "Why are they still following me?"_

He re-entered the school and made a run for his class, hoping that no one was there. But, luck wasn't on his side, as the doors of other classes slammed open and girls got out of them. Negi's eyes widened even more, if possible, as he used his magic to run faster, but a ribbon caught his ankle. He fell head-first on the ground and whined. Finally luck was on his side, as the ribbon let go of his ankle and he pushed himself of the ground, and then up to the ceiling, where he used his magic to run on. " _Ras Tel Mascir..._ " he finally saw the end of the line of girls. On the end of it was also the door he had been looking for. Passing the group of girls, he saw the door free from anyone, but stopped when it opened. Asuna was still in there. She extended her arm, and got him inside.

"A-…" Negi was about to scream, but Asuna blocked his mouth with her hand. "Shush…" she shushed him, as she saw the girls pass by the hall. She let out a sigh. "They are gone. Where is Etherios?"

"I don't know. We split up and…" he stopped when the door opened again…

* * *

Back at our blonde hero. He was running towards the gym, while thinking " _Negi is not here, and I don't think that they will remember anything, so… it is not forbidden to make a little show_." He entered the gym, and saw that it was filled with shadowed places. "Perfect!"

"Etherios-sensei~!"

"Not perfect!" he yelled seeing the girls enter the room. _"I don't want to hurt them, but I guess I have no other choice._ " He thought, as he made his way to the basketball field, which was the place where the sun didn't reach. He placed a foot on the shadows and disappeared. "Where did he go?" the girls looked hurt. "Search for him!" he heard Haruna order. Looking down from the ceilings was the mage ninja. "This is going to be a pain…" he sighed and made a hand-sign. **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

 **"Shadow Clone Technique!"** the girls heard the voice of the young teacher say. "What?" they asked confused, but then turned around looking at their sensei. "Hey, girls." He waved a hand at them and they didn't wait a second, but jumped at him. When they hugged him, he disappeared in a **_Poof_** of smoke, blowing them back. "What just happened!?" the three cheerleaders asked in shock. "Oh, I am sorry girls. Did I hurt you?" they turned around, seeing their sensei against the wall. Forgetting what just happened, they lunged at him, only for a **_Poof_** of smoke to appear again, and the girls head-butted the wall, passing out cold.

"Sorry!" another Etherios winced.

"Sensei, what's happening here?" Ako asked scared. "It's scaring me!"

"Oh, don't worry. This will end fast." He assured her, pulling out six Kunais from under his red jacket. He threw them and they landed on the wall, three on both sides of the girls. They looked scared at him, while he smirked. "Goodnight!" he said, as the light shone on six wires connected to the Kunais. Moving his fingers, the wires slammed the girls to the wall behind them.

"That should keep them out until the break ends." The ninja sighed. "Talking about the break… isn't it lasting longer today?" he asked, making his way to the classroom, hoping that Negi was alright.

* * *

The door to the classroom opened, and the two red-heads froze. "You guys alright?" they were shaken out of their fear by none other than the blonde-haired teacher. His eyes widened, and he had no time to step away, as the two others jumped at him. "You scared us! You idiot!"

* * *

 ** _...The long break finally ended, and we are back to P.E class..._**

"Neg, promise me you will never make a Love Potion again." Etherios told the Springfield teacher. "I promise. I don't want to go through a Potion Chaos ever again." he sighed, as they looked at the students of 2A gather around the gym. They had taken the time to change their clothes, and now Negi was wearing a blue sport uniform, similar to that of the girls, while Etherios was wearing his favorite costume, black pants and a black shirt with the Nine Tailed Fox imprinted on it. "Okay girls!" the blonde called to them, holding a ball, that yet again appeared out of thin air. "Today we are playing Volleyball!" he shouted, throwing the ball in the air. "Hai!" the girls shouted in unison. "Please senseis, join us!" Makie pleaded of them. "Okay." Etherios replied, as he and Negi joined the group. They started playing and they were having fun.

"Hey don't you think we have gotten better at this games?" Yuna asked. "Yeah, and it's all thanks to sensei. We have become experts."

"They are giving me too much credit. It is my second day." Etherios said sweat-dropping, but the girls cheered and continued playing, until they heard a voice that made them freeze. "What's wrong, girls?" Negi and Etherios asked at the same time, but they didn't get any answer so they listened.

"Hoho, 'We have become experts'?." a female girl said. The two profs turned around to see a group of girls, dressed in High School uniforms. A black haired girl was the one that talked. She smirked and got a ball from the ground, the movement followed by a throw. "Take this! **Senior Student Attack**!" the black haired girl exclaimed with a smile.

"Ah!" Akira tried to intercept the ball, but ended up hurting her forearms and elbows. Negi was about to move and stop the girls, but was stopped by a hand. Looking up at the older boy he was about to speak, but Etherios shook his head. Hesitating at first, the red-head turned to is previous place. The High School girl smirked again and started talking. "See the point. Before us seniors, you are just babies. You Middle Schoolers are nothing compared to us." she laughed, as she dragged Yuna by the back of her P.E uniform. "Now that you understand... get lost."

"Hey!" she stopped hearing Negi's yell. "Why are you picking on my students!?" he asked, making his way to them, while Etherios face-palmed. "I am their teacher and I am going to get mad, if you continue picking on them!" he added failing his arms around, making the view adorable, more than convincing. The girls looked shocked at him, and some confused. "Wha..." "Hey girls, come quick." a short haired High Schooler called to the rest of her classmates. They got together, and Negi lost his 'confidence'.

"You are..."

"Ah! So cute!" Eiko (if I remember correctly) jumped at him, followed by the other girls. "A 10-year old teacher!" the girls completely swallowed him, and now he was turning blue. "You are kidding! He is the 10 years old teacher we have been hearing rumors about?" Negi now was completely blue, no oxygen on the system.

"I got dibs on him first!"

"Me, me First!"

"Kyaa! Let me touch him too!"

 _"Not again!"_

"Cut it out you old hags!" a girl called, and a ball was slammed at Eiko's head. The High Schoolers turned around, still holding Negi, to look at the voice's owner. There was Ayaka with another ball in her hand and Asuna, who looked ready to Punch somebody. "What the hell! Hey!" the High Schooler's were made angrier, when Negi was mysteriously snatched from them. They turned to the place were Negi should have been, but saw no one. They looked further behind them, and saw Etherios holding Negi, who was regaining his normal color.

"This is 2A P.E class period." Ayaka said. "So might i ask you **_old_** hags to leave us, now."

"What!? What did you call us!?"

"In other words, our N..." she started again, but was cut off by Asuna pushing her aside. "Just shut up for a second, will you?" she shushed the class rep. "Anyway, You guys better get out off here! Just because you are seniors, it doesn't give you the right to push us around."

"Hmph! You talk big... but you are just a kid." the black haired girl said, mocking the two. "I know you two... Kagurazaka Asuna, and Yukihiro Ayaka! You are just Middle Schoolers, but you are quiet renowned..." she than smirked, making Asuna's eyebrow twitch, but she kept a calm look. "You'd better do as your senpai says... Kagurazaka Asuna! Kids like you should go play in a corner of their own!"

"And what's more...Isn't it unfair for your class to have a monopoly on the cute little kid?" she asked snatching Negi from Etherios, who looked shocked, and kissing him on the cheek, while the other girls giggled. "Why don't you give him to us?"

Now Ayaka was feeling a twitch and a tick mark appear on her forehead. Before even noticing it themselves, the girls had lunged forward and where trying to get Negi back. "WHO WOULD SHARE WITH A BUNCH OF GRANNIES LIKE YOU!?"

"GETTING ALL 'PUFFED UP BECAUSE YOU ARE SENIORS... NOT VERY BRIGHT, ARE YOU!?"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRAT!? DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS!?"

"Asuna! Give me a hand with this guys!"

 _"Sigh... Why did I have to get into this?_ " Etherios asked himself as he made his way to the fighting girls. Extending his arms, he was able to grab the back of the uniform of two certain students. "Stop this... NOW!" he ordered, as his chackra accidentally leaked out of his body and his eyes turned crimson red for a moment. He looking at the stunned High Schoolers and spoke: "Might I ask you, what are you doing here?"

"Our P.E teacher was missing, so we were told to come here." Eiko answered.

"If that's the case..." Etherios turned to his students. "You could have said so sooner. Girls we are playing a Class Vs Class game."

"What!?"

"And I will let you choose the game." he told the High Schoolers, while dragging Negi outside of their reach.

"But sensei..."

"No complaining!"

"If we are allowed to choose, then it should be..." Eiko hummed for a moment. "Dodgeball."

"Dodgeball is a really interesting game..." Etherios said placing a hand on his chin as if thinking. "But, I have some conditions."

"Conditions?"

"Yes. If 2A wins, then senior class 2-D will become the babies. You know: If the **_Seniors_** are beaten by the _**Babies,**_ then the Seniors _**become**_ the _**Babies**_. And as the new babies, you will leave 2-A alone. Agreed?"

"Fine, but if we win..." Eiko started and then shocking the girls, the High Schoolers jumped at the two teachers, pressing their breasts against their arms and back, making the two blush. "We get to keep the cute little kid and the handsome professor." she said, rubbing her cheek against that of the 13-year old boy. " _Got to get out of here_!" The Fox-ninja yelled in his head, and grabbing the hands of the two girls surrounding him, he span and threw the two girls way, with said girls ending on top of the ones surrounding Negi. "Fine! Now, should we begin?" he asked and turned to his students. "And don't worry, I am sure you can win, besides..." he smiled and threw Negi at them. "You have got Negi-sensei on your team."

* * *

And so the game started. The High Schoolers decided that it would be more fair, if they played 11 against 22. Even though they were outnumbered, the seniors had confidence in their skills. Negi joined 2-A as the 22nd member, while Etherios became the Referee. Now it was time to D-d-d-d-d-d-duel... I mean to... Start the game.

Fireworks were the sign of this start. Chachamaru was their holder, as she was out of the game together with her master, Evangeline, who looked utterly bored and uninterested. On their far side was Zazie, who was playing with a black bird and the dangerous trio: Sestuna Sakurazaki, Mana Tatsumiya and Kaede Nagasae.

"Aren't we going to help?" Mana asked the crow-demon.

"This is pointless." Setsuna answered with a sigh, while Kaede scratched the back of her neck.

"You are right. I thought this might be fun, but I changed my mind." Etherios sighed too, surprising the girls. "Can I stay here?" he asked, sitting besides them. "Sure." came their reply.

Now the moment of truth...

 ** _Mahora Academy, Saint Ursula Campus Senior Girls High School 2-D_**

 ** _Vs_**

 ** _Mahora Academy, Main Campus Middle Grade Girls School 2-A._**

 _"Uhh, this is bad! If we lose, this scary women are going to..."_ Negi thought as Asuna and Eiko shook hands. _"But if we win everything will actually go well!"_ he added happily. " _Hey, you never know! It_ **could** _happen.._." but his thoughts were cut off by a ball to the head. Asuna caught the ball in midair and yelled at him. "Hey! Caught on the full! Safe! Stop being a liability, you damn Negi-brat!" she then threw the ball to the stunned Ursula girls and drew the first blood... I mean... the first out-strike.

"Nice one Asuna!"

"All right! Let's get this little fight over and done with!" Ayaka suggested, as Asuna flexed her arms.

"OK!" the girl agreed.

"Au... It's not supposed to be a fight!" Negi tried to tell them, failing his arms around.

* * *

Haruna was out, and so were the twins, Chizuru, Satsuki, Hakase, Asakura, and now the ball was going for Nodoka. Pushing her aside, Asuna Caught the ball, surprising all around her, and threw it again. Waiting for another High Schooler to go out, she was surprised to see Eiko catch the ball easy with her left hand.

"E~h!?" Makie and Ako were shocked.

"Asuna-san threw it at full 'Baka-Power' and she blocked it with just one hand!?" Negi questioned in disbelief.

"God Dammit! Shut the hell up about the 'Baka Power'!" Asuna shot back.

"Hmph! Baka Power or not..." Eiko started looking sad for their team. "To think that that's your true power... how pathetic!"

"Your little group of monkeys never had a chance against us from the start! Behold our true identities!" Eiko smirked, as the Ursula girls removed their school uniforms, and in their place was a black and white sport outfit. "Kantou's regional Dodgeball Tournament Championship Team! Mahora Academy's Dodgeball club 'Kuroyuri' (Black Lily Flowers)!"

 _"Wha..."_

 _"Kantou's regional Dodgeball Tournament Championship Team?..."_

"Wow, that's so cool!" Negi clapped for them.

"They still play dodgeball in High School?"

"Isn't it a game for little kids?"

"Don't tell me they were the only team **_in_** the tournament..." while Asuna, Ako, Makie and the others were talking to themselves.

"S-shut up! Who asked you guys anyway!?" Eiko cried out. "This little monkeys are starting to annoy me! Vivi, Shii! Get ready for the Triangle Attack!" Eiko ordered as the two girls got in position. "Did they say 'Triangle Attack'?" Makie, Ako and Yuna giggled while Asuna laughed at the name. "Negi-sensei, Please be careful! I will lead the defense!" Ayaka told the young teacher. "Come now! Attack if you dare, you old ladies!" Ayaka challenged as a flower wallpaper appeared behind her. "Hohoho... I Yukihiro Ayaka, president of class 2-A, shall protect Negi-sensei!"

"How does that flower wallpaper appear?" Etherios asked.

"Take this!" Eiko threw the ball, but the president dodged. "And this!" she dodged Vivi's attack, but was unable to dodge the strike of Shii. "Okay! Another one down!"

"Miss president is no good either!"

"Damn it! I couldn't see where the ball was coming from! Triangle Attack... just what sort of formation is that?" Ayaka asked holding her aching head. "It's a triangle!" Ako and Konoka stated the answer. "Hey, two more people!" Shii cheered. "Ahaha! This is too easy!" Eiko added.

 _ **11 VS 10**_

"It seems like they somehow caught up to our handicap." Ako informed the girls. "At this rate... Are we going to lose?" Makie asked.

"Looks like the only ones left are the little kiddies and the slowpokes." Eiko smirked. "So that would make Kagurazaka Asuna the next target. Shii, use _**that**_ technique!" she ordered, throwing the ball to said girl. "OK!" Shii agreed.

 **"Special Death Blow!"** she jumped in the air and the sun blinded the younger girls. **"Solar Strike!"**

Cursing, Asuna raised a hand to block the sunlight, but was unable to block or dodge the strike to her midsection. Crying out in pain, the strike threw her to the ground. She heard worried calls from her teammates/classmates. "One more time!" Eiko laughed, throwing the ball at Asuna again, bruising her arm. In the audience, Setsuna, Mana and Kaede stepped back when they felt a strong energy. They looked up at their professor, -who was standing against the wall-, and sweat-dropped seeing a crater under his feet and the wall. "Somebody wants to die, today!" he whispered as his eyes turned crimson. _"Note to self: Never mess with Redfox-sensei's big sister, in his presence."_ the three thought, getting their attention back to the match.

Negi ran to help Asuna, and asked of her condition. But, don't worry, she was going to live. Asuna answered that it was a slight bruise, and looked at her surrogate brothers direction, knowing his temper. She sweat-dropped, seeing the small craters around him, and the red aura surrounding him, together with the death glare he was sending to the High Schoolers. The only people who had noticed the aura were the trio besides him, and they seemed to have no problem with it, while the others, caught too much on the match hadn't noticed. He looked at her and she gave a smile, trying to lighten the mood. Seeing her okay, the blonde ninja calmed down, and the red aura disappeared.

Turning her attention back to Negi, she saw him ready to cast a spell, looking determined to win the match and take revenge for the mean acts of the older students. "Hey, Negi-brat. Don't get any stupid ideas!" Asuna scolded him, banging his head and stopping the spell from being cast. "You are as bad as they are, if you use violence! This is a sport contest, and we are going to beat them on their own game!" she told him confidently. " _ **There is no glory on winning a match unfairly!**_ " Asuna lectured the young wizard. " _ **If you're a real man, you'll win it fair and square!**_ " she smiled, as she got out of the game field, with the rest of the team whining at her leave. "Auu, without Asuna, we are done for!" Ako cried, afraid of the result of the match. "It's the end for us!" Makie added. "E-EVERYONE DON'T GIVE UP!" Negi shouted on top of his small lungs. "Didn't you just hear what Asuna-san said before!? If you just turn around and run, you will just become targets!" he tried to get their confidence back. "If you'd just face the other team and the ball, you might just be able to catch it. L... Let's give it our best!"

"Negi-sensei/bouzu..."

"H-he is right! If we lose, they will take Negi-kun and Etherios-sensei away!" Makie agreed. "W-we can't just give up like this!" Yuna also added, while Chao and Ku cheered behind them. "Yeah!"

"Yeah! Go 2-A!" the cheerleaders made they work, cheering for the remaining team members. "Fu fu..." Mana and Setsuna gave a small smile. " _Not bad, Negi-bouzu you have managed to get everyone motivated again._ " Asuna thought with a smile. All their attention snapped at their P.E teacher when he suddenly spoke. "Champions or not, everybody has their weaknesses and strong-points. Even if you are a newbie in something, all of you have your own specialties, abilities that can grand you the win. All you have to do is use them on this game, and I am sure you will win!" Etherios said and then looked at his watch. "And do it fast. I have to fed my crows." he whispered and noticed the strange look on the trio's faces. "What? Foxes and Crows are my favorite animals."

" _Alright! I will definitely hit them!_ " Yuna thought with confidence.

" _Maybe there is something I can do too..._ " Nodoka hoped.

 _"I've got to do my best!_ " Makie was back on high gears again, too.

" _I'm sorry for saying that you are unreliable earlier, Negi-sensei..._ " Ako apologized. "Let's go everyone!" Negi called, as the girls cheered, with KuFei and Chao getting in Kung Fu positions. Now, Chao, Ku, Ako, Makie, Akira, Yuna, Nodoka, Yue, Konoka and Negi were ready to go. "Fufu... You just don't know when to give up. You guys are going to lose for sure!" Eiko proclaimed, while Shii smiled at the two teachers. "Hey, kid teachers, we have already prepared High School textbooks for you!" she informed them. "Hehe... It was pointless for Middle Schoolers to go up against High Schoolers in the first place..." Eiko told them with a wink.

"Five seconds rule!" Nodoka called. The three high schoolers looked at her dumbfound. "...Eh?"

"T-the rulebook says that's an offence to keep the ball without throwing it for more than five seconds." she continued. "Please hand over the ball." Yue sated calmly, blowing a whistle and extending her hand. "What the hell are you talking about! You don't even have the rulebook!" a student of the opposite team yelled. "Yeah! How would an amateur like you know!" Shii added. "Ah, I always carry a compilation rulebook with me." Nodoka replied showing them the book. "Oho, way to go Honya!" Chao cheered.

"Akira-san, it's up to you!" Nodoka said, passing the ball to said girl. "Okay! Leave it to me!" Akira replied, looking ready to get the older girls out of the game. _"Actually, you aren't supposed to pass the ball to teammates, either."_ Yue thought. _"But they were doing it, too."_ Akira readied her arm to throw the ball, when she heard a whistle. All the players turned their attention to the P.E teacher. "Switch." he said simply, waving a hand for Nodoka to get out. "Miyazaki-san, the best place for you, who knows all the rules of the game, would be the Referee, so I am getting your place." he added, pushing himself off the wall, and walking to the field. "H-hai!" Nodoka agreed, switching places with him. Upon reaching arm-reach, Etherios raised a hand for her to High-five and the girl, hesitating for a moment, returned the gesture, High-fiving him. The boy gave a nod to the swimmer and she threw the ball, getting out Vivi.

"Out! All right!"

"D-don't get cocky over a weak throw like that!" a Ursula girl called, as she threw the ball towards Ako. The younger girl, afraid made a Football movement with her right leg, kicking the ball away, taking out Shii. "That's our Football Club manager, for ya! A Breakthrough shot!" the ball then went up in the air, and Yunna jumped up with a 'Me too!' and... "Dunk Shot! Is that right?" got another student out. "Yunna's in the Basketball Club, isn't she?" Konoka asked. Eiko looked at the girls angrily. "Why you..." she was about to throw the upcoming ball, but was shocked to see a pink ribbon warp around it. Makie moved her hand and the ribbon sent the ball towards her, or more exactly, towards Etherios' open palm. _**"Open-Palm strike!**_ " he called the name in thoughts, as his chakra made the ball fly back at three girls, getting them out. The two High-fived with smiles on their faces, as the others looked at them in awe and disbelief. " **Chinese Double Attack!"**

"Eeek!"

* * *

 ** _...Later..._**

 **"Time's up! Game over!"**

 **10 VS 3**

"We did it!" Makie cheered. "We won!" Yuna added. "N-no way. How could we lose?" the three remaining girls whined from the ground. _"Damn it all! Especially that one girl!"_ Eiko thought. _"It's not over yet. Not by a long shot... Kagurazaka Asuna!_ " the girl rose to her feet and caught two nearby balls. She jumped in the air, no one noticing her, no one expect Negi. " _She is going to attack Asuna from behind!_ "

"We have still got overtime!" Eiko threw the balls with a smirk. **"Ultimate Double strike!** "

"Asuna, Watch out!" Negi tried to warn the red-haired girl. Said girl spun around and her eyes widened seeing two balls fly at her. If they landed a strike, then her head and midsection would be bruised badly. She had no time to dodge or even block, so she could only take the hit. But it never came. Looking ahead, she saw Negi holding the first ball, the one that would hit her midsection. He had used her slightly in midair arm to keep his balance, and was holding with the other hand the ball, meanwhile in midair himself. But, where was the second ball? Then, she felt it. A light touch on her shoulder. Too shocked, she hadn't felt a thing, but looking at her shoulder, she saw a foot, Etherios' foot. He was pressing it lightly against her shoulder to keep himself in the air, and in his hands was the ball.

"This sort of behavior..." Negi started, looking angry for someone trying to hurt his student. "Is Unacceptable!" he accidentally pushed magical energy on the ball when he threw it back at the girl, and at the same time Etherios let out a growl. **"If somebody tries to hurt** _my_ **loved ones,** _my_ **sister..."** His eyes turned crimson and his canines sharpened. **"They don't just walk away with it! Be it a game or a fight!** " he also sent the ball back with a push of his Chakra. All were shocked by his demonic voice, but even more when the two balls simply clashed with each-other and let out an energy wave, which unfortunately stripped the Ursula Girls to their underwear.

"Not Looking!" the two boys turned their heads, blushing with Etherios back to normal. The Ursula girls quickly covered themselves and ran to the changing room. " _What was that just now? No normal human could do that... and his voice..._ " Negi thought looking at the other professor. _"I will ask him... Ah!_ " he was cut off by the girls tossing them in the air.

* * *

 ** _...Asuna can be nice..._**

"Hey, Negi!" Asuna called to him.

"What's wrong?" he replied back. "Thanks for the save earlier...Have you decided on a place to stay?" she asked. "No, not yet." the red-headed boy answered. "Then... you can stay at our room, until you do." she told him, and walked away to catch up to Konoka. Negi looked at her retreating back and then smiled, getting out his class roster. _"She can be nice after all!"_

"Yo Negi!" The red-headed mage heard Etherios' voice. "How are ya doing?"

"Fine, thank you! But..." Negi started looking nervous. "What are you?"

 ** _..._**

 ** _...The next day..._**

Negi was sitting on his chair, with Etherios behind him. "What? You want us to join the Dodgeball tournament team?" he asked, and earned nods from the Senior girls.

* * *

 _ **...Getting a look on a certain demon...**_

The Nine Tailed Fox, king of all demons, was enjoying a nice vacation as we speak. I was hoping to get some answers from him, but maybe it's a bad idea to disturb him. " **What do you want?** " a demonic voice belonging to the fox, asked the narrator. Well, said narrator was curious as to how, Naruto Uzumaki a.k.a Etherios Redfox was able to teach the class 2-A without having troubles, like Negi-sensei. " **That would be because of his chakra and magic. Being that he has this world's magic energy and my chakra in his body, the two energies occasionally clash for territory in his small body, and because of not having a free space to flow, they get outside his body, where they mix and cause normal people to slightly obey him, like the occasion with his students. As for his order to Negi... kids have to listen to their senpai. Now get the hell out a here before I reap you to shreds.** "

Aye, aye Sir.

 **"And you readers... STAY!"** the fox growled an order.

Do as he says. Listen to my advise, it can save lives.

" **There is something you should understand about Naruto/Etherios. He is a calm boy most of the time, but gets easily angry when someone is trying to hurt or make fun of his loved ones. Even though he loves adventures and good fights, he usually goes for the calmer way to solve some** **thing. While his temper is short when you hurt his loved ones, be careful, because sometimes, if he is in a fight and the other opponents hurts the loved one, both opponents are dead by a calm Etherios. So his temper is short when he can't do anything from the sidelines, meaning that wanting to get the advantage of his temper is a really bad idea. Don't try him. Now you are free to go and leave a review, so he can get the moneys to buy Ramen. More reviews, more moneys.** "

* * *

 ** _...Getting back at the two teachers..._**

"Fine, thank you! But..." Negi started looking nervous. "What are you?" Etherios' eyes widened in shock at the question. "What are you asking me about?" he asked back. "I saw you today on the Dodgeball game. No normal person could shot the ball like that, and your voice changed when that Ursula girl attacked Asuna. Who exactly are you?"

 _ **"Etherios!" said boy stopped at the door to look at the dean. "Yes Principal-sama?" he entered again, closing the door. "Negi is a really smart kid." the principal started. "So hiding your powers might be hard. That's why if he ever finds out... tell him that you are a ninja in training. Nothing else if you could. No Jinchuriki, AlaRubra or mage information. Are we agreed?" the mage ninja gave a nod as an answer and left.**_

"I... I'm... I'm a ninja!" Etherios said with a sigh. "A ninja in training like you. I came here with Takamichi and Asuna when I was little and continued my training here so I could become stronger, so I could protect Asuna and Takamichi, not the other way around. This is who I really am."

* * *

 ** _And I made a pact to myself of never writing more then under 10K. Well this was a chapter to show you the differences that this story will have, so I hope you liked it. Kurama said some of my things so I will shut up and give my thanks to those that reviewed, Favorited and followed this story. Now, my answers to your reviews:_**

 ** _to Argorok: I will do my best to continue the good work, while you can continue with the good words to motivate me._**

 ** _to Dfriel1996: The original Negima is a Harem story so I am not changing that, and as for Naruto's name, you never know. He might just get too tired of being someone else or something else could happen that makes him become Naruto Uzumaki again. Maybe because my other stories are still on canon events, you don't know how full of ideas and surprises I am. You will just have to wait and find out._**

 ** _to Phantom Daniel: And it is going to continue getting interesting._**

 ** _to gooblegooble: Did you read my mind?_**

 ** _Well that was for today. I am so tired right now I don't know what else to add, expect:_**

 ** _Don't miss next time: Chapter 3: Troubles and Misunderstandings. Until then..._**

 ** _...Sayonara!_**


End file.
